


The Runaway

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, Gen, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanearo not long after she ran away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I wrote this piece recently but from a chronological stand point it makes sense for it to come first.

She shouldn’t have done this.

She shouldn’t have run away, this was stupid. She was stupid.

She should go back home…

No she couldn’t…

_Remember why you ran away?_

What was she thinking?

She was a stupid kid, with nothing but the clothes on her back, hardly any credits to her name and a cheap vibro-knife… 

Footsteps behind her… she mustn’t freeze up. Whatever you do, don’t freeze up…

“What have we got ‘ere?”

She felt her blood run cold in her veins. But she didn’t show it.  She stood her ground.

The stranger placed a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

Her fist tensed up, her whole body tensed up. She felt as if she was freezing

It was dark… but evidently not that dark… “Oh a Chiss… aren’t you a rare thing? You’ll fetch a few credits… I’m sure…”

A finger brushed across her cheek…

_Do something… do something… DO SOMETHING!_

She grabbed the knife in her hand and stabbed, she had no idea if she was doing it right but she heard him swear, gasp even…

She felt the blade snap, leaving the hilt in her hand.

She ran, faster than she was sure she had run in her life.

She wasn’t sure when she stopped but she was shaking, her head was pounding.

She noticed there was blood on her hands and she still held onto the broken blade.

What was she doing out here?


End file.
